Widely known analog-code converters comprise a device for realization of a code table having an input receiving an analog value being converted, and a code readout device having a control input receiving a code readout pulse, message inputs connected to the device for realization of a code table and an output which is the output of the converter connected to an input of a digital data processor. Depending on the type of the value being converted, the above-described system is used to make converters for conversion of linear motion, angular motion, electrical value and time interval into respective codes (cf. Digital Techniques for Computation and Control. By Martin L. Klein, Harry C. Morgan, Milton H. Arinson, Instruments Publishing Co., Pittsburgh 12. Penna.).